Omen Breaker
by Homo Explosion
Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought. TigerFire Slash Trsut me. You'll get it.
1. Intro & Thinking

_**Omen Breaker**_

Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought.- Can Omenkit put all the clues together, all the signs and find what is going on. What is truly going on in the darkest part of the clans.

Hey everybody! I'm baaaaack for an unknown amount of time! :D

Warnings: This story is dark. Violence. Cults: Kitty Version 2.0?, SLASH YAOI AS IN BOY/BOY GAY KITTY LOVE. This is a future **AU**.

Couple(s): Omen/?, I have written Warrior Slash before. I only write one couple usually. If you've read my fics you would know that. That couple will make an appearance.

**Introduction & Chapter One: Thinking**

He understood things. He couldn't talk and he couldn't see, but he could hear and he could think.

He had a good memory. Even if he couldn't understand, couldn't comprehend at the time, he remembered when he was born. The warmth and then the pressure. The feeling of a slight breeze and then noise he'd never heard before, crying around him. He'd been hungry, yet he couldn't get himself to cry like the others, he'd only had the thought of milk and the scent around him of _home_.

The weeks started going by and he heard talking, heard whimpers. At the time he noticed that the scent of the milk-giver was different from before, but he payed it no mind. Now he knows that his mother had fallen ill. She couldn't provide for him and his littermates. With his father being dead and her sick he and his littermates went unnamed. At the time, all he thought about was milk though.

When his mother was well, his littermates were hyper, their eyes open and excited for the new sights and smells. They talked nonstop.

He was quiet. He knew his eyes were open. He did. He could sense the light that barely came into the den. He could feel it on his fur and he could tell by the way his eyes slightly burned that he was in direct sunlight.

He remembered when his mother gathered them around her. Her scent excited and loving. He remembered when she nosed them all into her sight and inspected them.

"You have such pretty brown fur. Your eyes are green like the pine trees. You will be named Pinekit."

He remembered his sister's excitement over the prospect of being first named.

He remembered the brush of fur as his brother went up next.

"So white, pure! I can tell you'll be important my little Wispkit."

His brother's growl of excitement was echoed by the rest of his siblings.

"I wanna turn!"

"Yes, yes. Oh! Look at you! You're so big, my little warrior! A lovely brown. How about, Oakkit?"

"Thank you, mother!"

"I see I gave birth to one more. Come here."

He had not hesitated to sniff out his mother's scent. His excitement was plain to everyone.

"His eyes...Grassfur, what's wrong with his eyes?"

"I tried to warn you earlier Graytoad. He can't see. I don't think he can speak either. He hasn't said one word. He didn't even cry when you gave birth to him."

"Impossible!" Graytoad has spit out.

He knew from then on nothing would be easy.

"Graytoad, calm do-"

"I was a dedicated ShadowClan warrior before Firestep got me pregnant! I suffer because he's stupid enough to die when I need him and then StarClan gives me _this_? I won't have it I tell you! I won't!"

His mother ignored him after that. Oakkit and Pinekit grew closer. They smelled like eachother and mother.

Wispkit tried to talk to him. He patiently waited for him to get a hold on a game before proceeding. It was a moon before they would be made apprentices when mother attacked him.

Pinekit told him with pride that mother had lashed out at Wispkit for his 'stupidity'. He had a jagged scar running down his side.

Wispkit stopped talking to him after that.

He stopped calling Graytoad mother in his mind. He now only refers to her as milk-giver.

He was lonely, so lonely, for that moon. One night is occurred to him. He still had no name. When he heard his mother talking with Grassfur of prophecies and omens he picked his name. Omenkit.

Grassfur helped him move to the elders den when his siblings were named apprentices. He was slightly happy to be away from them, but he was still hesitant. He was being completely passed off. No one believed him competant. Smart. In the clan's eyes, he was useless.

Sometimes he believed them.

The elders, Tornleg and Mossear, helped him attend his littermate's apprentice ceremony.

"Pinekit, Oakkit, Wispkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Pinepaw, Oakpaw, and Wisppaw.

"Pinepaw, your mentor will be Cherrywhisker. Oakpaw, your mentor will be Cloudspot. Wisppaw, your mentor will be Swampthorn. I hope they will pass down all they knows to you.

"Cherrywhisker, Cloudspot, Swampthorn, please come forward. You are all ready to take on an apprentice.

"Cherrywhisker, you had received excellent training from myself and you have shown yourself to be proud and strong. You will be the mentor of Pinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Cloudspot, you had received excellent training from Tornleg and you have shown yourself to be smart and quick. You will be the mentor of Oakpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Swampthorn, you had received excellent training from Swiftflower and you have shown yourself to be kind and fierce. You will be the mentor of Wisppaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

He heard shuffles and he knew they were all touching noses. Around him, his clanmates shouted his siblings new names.

"Oakpaw! Pinepaw! Wisppaw!"

Omenkit decided to keep his name.

* * *

"So then, Cherrywhisker took me out to do border patrol, and this spineless ThunderClan cat was on _our _territory and guess what!" Pinepaw went on excitedly.

"What?" Oakpaw asks in excitement.

"I told him to get off our territory and when he didn't, Cherrywhisker let me chase him out!"

"That's so cool! Cloudspot let me take food to Tornleg."

"How is that exciting?"

"Um, hello! Tornleg was one of only two ShadowClan cats that was still a warrior after an injury of that scale!"

"I knew that!"

Omenkit listened intently to his siblings descriptions of their training. 'Amazing.' was his only thought.

When his siblings bored of their conversation they padded away, to where he didn't even begin to guess.

He let his ears turn back and forth on his head to scope out another conversation among his clanmates.

"...still beat it!"

"You have a gash on your flank, Badgerpaw."

"So! I taught that fox a lesson!"

"Please Grassfur, just let him suffer."

"Halffang!"

"What?"

"Don't sprout on with such nonsense! Your apprentice got hurt, Halffang. You should be worried if maybe Marshstar will regret his decision in giving you an apprentice."

Omenkit could smell the worry on Halffang and he was by the freshkill pile while Omenkit was all the way by the Elder's den.

"...You don't think he'd actually do anything would you?"

"Oh Halffang, are you _worried_?"

"Of course not!"

"Halffang is scared!"

"Shut your mouth Badgerpaw or I'll shut it for you."

Omenkit listened as both Badgerpaw and Halffang grew silent. He could faintly hear Grassfur humming.

Omenkit lifted his paw so he could swipe his tounge across it a few times before bringing it up to his ear.

"You know, you only do that when you find something amusing."

Omenkit smiled to himself and barely held back a purr. _"Hello Emberface."_

"Who did you spy on this time?"

_"I hear Badgerpaw ran into a fox."_

Emberface snorted.

Omenkit wondered how even something as rude as a snort sounded so wonderful when it came from Emberface.

"You heard correct. He literally _ran _into a fox."

"_Really?"_

"Yes. When Foxpaw heard, she had a good laugh."

_"That's what Badgerpaw gets for being mean to his own sister."_

"That so?"

"_Y-"_

"Omenkit! Get your useless butt over here!"

Omenkit's ear twitched in held back annoyance._ "Emberface I-"_

"It's fine, kit. Go. It's past your bed time anyway. Behave."

Omenkit listened to Emberface's steps as the older tom walked away.

Omenkit sighed in disappointment. Emberface had just been made a warrior when Omenkit had been bored. He remembered smelling a deliciously sweet scent pass by the nursery when he was a kit. It was only when he was moved to the Elder's den did he find out that the scent belonged to Emberface. He knew other clans had cats that mated with the same gender. e'd heard several clanmates talk about. There was only two problems with it. His clan did _not _accept it. SadowClan was a traditional clan. Period. The second reason was that he wasn't mating material. None of the she-cats showed interest because of his blindness and muteness. They weren't qualities that anyone appreciated.

Omenkit sighed, remembering his conversation with Emberface. The older tom had taught him how to talk with his body. His tail and with his ears especially. It took alot longer then he tought it would. With Emberface being a warrior, he didn't have alot of time to spare.

"Omenkit? Kit, we're all heading to sleep."

Omenkit smiled and nodded, turning to follow Vinebite back into the den.

"I'm sorry for how testy Tornleg was when calling for you."

Omenkit wanted to tell her that it was fine. That she was one of the nicest cats in ShadowClan, but she didn't know his way of speaking. His signs. So he just smiled again and shrugged.

He curled up next to her in the middle of the den and only let himself relax when Mossear and Frogfoot curled up on his other sides. He heard, and smelled, Tornleg curling up to Vinebite, but payed him no mind. He was one of the other clan cats. The ones that believed him to be useless.

"Goodnight, kit."

Frogfoot and Vinebite echoed Mossear's statement while Tornleg just grunted.

Cometkit smiled and his ear twitched and his tail swayed back and forth twice.

"Goodnight."

* * *

_"Is he ready?"_

_"Mouseblossom... I'm not so sure about this."_

_"Are you doubting your faith, Honeyleaf?"_

_"What? No!"_

_"Then bring him over here."_

_A scuffle was echoed when Honeyleaf dragged a large tom onto the stone with them._

_"Hmff." The tom grunted when his head was released and it fell down onto the ground._

_"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_"Firecloud told me the exact directions, Honeyleaf!"_

_"I'm sorry. I'm just...worried. What if we do the ceremony wrong a-and he gets _angry_?"_

_"We just won't do it wrong."_

_The she-cat named Mouseblossom rearranged the tom on the ground so he was on his side with his legs and tail stretched out._

_"I, Mouseblossom of ThunderClan, have brought my enemy, Thornflight of ShadowClan, to the alter as a sacrifice."_

_Mouseblossom used her sharp teeth to grip a stick in her mouth. She passed it over to Honeyleaf and nodded._

_Honeyleaf gave a hesitant nod and circled the tom until a spiral surrounded the tom cat._

_"I, Honeyleaf of WindClan, draw the symbol of v-vengance unto Thornflight. I give sacrifice to the Dark Forest and it's ruler."_

_"S-Stop..." Thornflight coughed, blood coming out of his mouth._

_Honeyleaf winced while Mouseblossom grimaced._

_"Shut up."_

_Mouseblossom turned to pick up a slightly glowing stone and placed it onto Thornflight's brown fur._

_"I place a rock that was given to me by the Queen of the Dark Forest onto my enemy. I have every intention to end his miserable life in the name of the King and in the name of the Queen."_

_The rock slowly started to glow brighter. Shifting from it's once green color, to one of blood red._

_"It's working," Mouseblossom whispered in stunned excitement. "It's working!"_

_"It already worked."_

_Mouseblossom turned in astonishment as a bright orange cat stood in front of them, a spark in his green eyes._

_"My Queen!"_

_The orange cat smiled. "Please. Call me Firecloud, Mouseblossom of ThunderClan."_

_Mouseblossom's eyes widened and she quickly ducked her head to bow to the misty tom. "It is an honor."_

_Firecloud turned his head toward Honeyleaf, who'd been shivering in terror behind Thornflight, who'd fainted in shock. "Honeyleaf, correct?"_

_"Y-Yes." Honeyleaf stuttered before collecting herself and bowing._

_Firecloud smiled and sauntered over to Thornflight. "Such a young tom. How did two small she-cats like yourselves catch him?"_

_"We had help my Queen."_

_Firecloud's head tilted. "Oh?"_

_"Yes. From a she-cat from Thornflight's own clan. An apprentice named Graypaw."_

_Firecloud paused, a blank expression on his face before he smiled. "Why isn't she here?"_

_Mouseblossom kept her mouth shut, but gave a sharp look toward Honeyleaf._

_"Oh! Um, she was injured in the fight to grab Thornflight, Fi-Firecloud."_

_Firecloud's head tilted to the side and examined Honeyleaf. "Half of your tail is missing."_

_Honeyleaf's eyes widened and she moved her stubbed tail behind her. "Y-Yes?"_

_"How did that come to be?"_

_"Thornflight...he caught me by surprise." Honeyleaf stated, glancing at the unconcious tom._

_"And yet you came to the ceremony. You came to give your _appreciation_, correct?"_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"So, Graypaw must be punished for her insolence, correct?"_

_Honeyleaf hesitated._

_"Correct?" Firecloud asked again, more conviction in his voice._

_"Correct." Mouseblossom answered, not wanting Firecloud to get angry._

_Firecloud smiled and stepped up so he was hovering of Thronflight's body. "So young. You do know your King is fond of you, don't you Mouseblossom?"_

_Mouseblossom's eyes widened. "He is?"_

_"Yes. He says you show the most promise out of all his followers. He says he wants you to approach them. He wants you to keep his followers down here under control."_

_"Oh..." Mouseblossom stared at Firecloud in amazed silence._

_"Will you accept this? Be his...deputy?"_

_"Yes! Of course!" Mouseblossom shouted, scurrying to stand on her paws._

_Firecloud smiled. "Good, good. The first matter of business then. Kill Thornflight and Honeyleaf."_

_"W-What!" Honeyleaf asked in shock._

_"I'm sorry Honeyleaf. I like you, I do, but the King has no use for you and you know to much."_

_Firecloud's form slowly disappeared as Honeyleaf's screams of horror grew in volume. Firecloud grinned, only it was no longer warm and friendly. It was more feral, unsafe._

_Tigerstar would be pleased._

* * *

Omenkit's eyes blinked open, even though he wouldn't be able to see anything.

He'd dreamed of Firecloud before. The green eyes haunted him. He'd dreamed of the ceremonies, of the cats who Firecloud prefered and ones who he dismissed and killed himself.

Thistleberry of ThunderClan.

Redfur of RiverClan.

Nightstorm of ShadowClan.

_Honeyleaf of WindClan._

Each cat talked differently, had all been from different clans. Had all been from a different _time. _Honeyleaf, he knew, was a warrior from his mother's time. He'd heard his clanmate's speak of her unfortunate death at the paws of a badger.

_Badger indeed._

Omenkit took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. This was the first time though, that Omenkit had learned that name of the King.

_Tigerstar._

Tigerstar, King of the Dark Forest.

Omenkit shivered as a harsh wind found itself inside the den and he shifted into a more comfortable position. He knew this wasn't normal. To see these things. He should be scared. Afraid.

But the only feeling he felt when he thought of the Queen, and now the king of the Dark Forest, was warm. Safe.

It felt like home.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. I have no comments on my other stories, I'm pretending they don't exist and that I am not a failure of an author. Thank you. :) I also have a new TigerFire prompt. (Tigerstar/Firestar)**

_Firestar was relieved when he found out the Chosen Three weren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Why is this? What secret is the ThunderClan leader hiding?_

**Comment on what you like about this story and tell me if you want to try out this prompt. :)**

**~HoEx**


	2. Chaos

_**Omen Breaker**_

**Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought.- Can Omenkit put all the clues together, all the signs and find what is going on. What is truly going on in the darkest part of the clans.**

**Warnings: This story is dark. Violence. Cults: Kitty Version 2.0?, SLASH YAOI AS IN BOY/BOY GAY KITTY LOVE. This is a future _AU_.**

**Couple(s): Omen/?, Firecloud/Tigerstar**

**OMG, I updated. XD Okay, here is chapter two. Spread the word guys, I need you to help me promote this story. You can find me on DeviantArt. I'm LVHP-Slash. I made some Fan Art for this story and several other TigerFire ones.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chaos**

_But the only feeling he felt when he thought of the Queen, and now the king of the Dark Forest, was warm. Safe._

_It felt like home._

* * *

_Nightstorm padded along the path, his ears alert for any random noises. He needed to get to his destination without anyone interfeering. He felt a smaller tom pull up beside him, but showed no change in expression or stance._

_"Appletail." Nightstorm stated after a moment of silence._

_The feeling of amusement rolled off the tom. "Back to one word sentences?"_

_"..." Nightstorm's tail twitched, but showed no other acknowledgement of the question._

_"You told me we were going to be having fun."_

_"I did," Nightstorm replied._

_"When you said 'fun', I thought you meant we would go to our favorite spot and... heat ourselves up during this very cold day."_

_Nightstorm glanced at Appletail out of the corner of his eye. "Its greenleaf."_

_"Details." Appletail scoffed._

_Nightstorm rolled his eyes and slowed his pace. "We will have that kind of fun after you help me finish a mission."_

_Appletail eyed Nightstorm suspiciously. "You promise?"_

_Nightstorm nodded slightly. "Yes."_

_Appletail's step and attitude turned happy as he sprang in front of Nightstorm like an excited kitten. "So, what mission are we doing?"_

_"An important one."_

_"You said that last time and you made me cut off my tail."_

_Nightstorm glared at the ThunderClan cat. "So? Can you tell me what happened after you lost your tail?"_

_"My clan kept me in camp for 3 moons straight?"_

_"You gained abilities like no other cat!"_

_"I can tell others emotions. Big deal."_

_"You can tell when a cat has lied about where they were. You used to stink at lying that you smelled like mousedung, it was so bad. Now you can fool_

_everyone."_

_Appletail shifted and felt the skin beneath his golden brown fur grow hot. "Where are we going?" He asked, quickly changing the subject._

_"We're here."_

_Appletail paused and took in his surroundings. "Why are we here?"_

_"Because of this."_

_Appletail glanced at Nightstorm and his jaw dropped. "Where, in all of StarClan, did you just drag that dead body from?"_

_"...The bush."_

_Appletail gave Nightstorm a hard look. "I see...what are we doing with this cat carcass?"_

_"...Sacraficing it."_

_"Right."_

_"..."_

_"So... position, please?"_

_"Yes, of course," Nightstorm shifted the loner carcass until it seemed to be asleep._

_"King of the Dark and Queen of the Forest, hear my call! My Lords, I give you a sacrifice of one who has trespassed. One who has taken from the clans without permission. She has shown great greed my Lords. I give her spirit to you. To judge as you see fit."_

_Appletail had closed his eyes and kept them closed throughout Nightstorm's summons. He'd seen Judgement once. As much as he adored Nightstorm, and honored the Royalty, he had no intention of watching Judgement again._

_"She has stolen just food?"_

_Nightstorm kept his gaze on the dead body, not once glancing at the seemingly shining figure._

_"As well as a life of a young kit."_

_The bright figure nodded once. "The King has passed Judgement."_

_Nightstorm glanced up, but quickly looked away when he met dangerous green eyes._

_"She will be burned, of course."_

_Nightstorm nodded. "Of course."_

_"Dismissed."_

_Nightstorm led Appletail away, who still refused to open his eyes._

_The figure turned away from the body as it seemingly lighted itself on fire._

_"Run, run, run, run_

_Run before he catches you._

_Run, run, run, run_

_You've been caught."_

_"Singing Firefur?"_

_The orange tom grinned. "Always my King."_

* * *

"Please, Marshstar!" a shrill voice cut through Omenkit's dreams.

"I'm afraid it's too late. I'm so sorry Rubyclaw. Dunetail."

"No!" a rough voice whimpered.

Omenkit sent out a prayer to StarClan. May he rest in peace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"Omenkit, you should go back to bed."

"_Emberface? What caused him to loose his last life?"_

"He has taken one to many things from the clans without permission. He has shown great greed. StarClan must have taken him, to judge as they see fit."

Omenkit let the similarities between Emberface's and Nightstorm's comments slide. He didn't want to think about what it could mean.

"Silverstripe was deputy, so soon he will depart and become Silverstar."

_"Who will be the new deputy?"_

"I believe he mentioned something about Orangefang becoming the new deputy. As soon as I find out, I'll tell you."

_"Something strange is going on and you know what it is."_

Emberface chuckled, low and menacing. "Silly kit. You know better than to ask those kinds of questions up front. Go back to your nap. The sun is barely in the sky. Rest."

_"Emberface..."_

"Go kit. Go."

Omenkit turned from the raising voices of the new leader. He turned from the grieving family of the once ShadowClan leader, Marshstar. He turned from Emberface. Why did it only feel like he was getting closer?

* * *

"Kit? I have a frog here for you."

Omenkit smiled as Vinebite and Mossear approached him. He nodded his head in ther direction. He felt Vinebite sit half a frog in front of him. He smiled slightly at them and took a small bite out of the dead animal.

"So polite. Mossear, I've yet to tell you, but I'm sincerely sorry about your son. Marshstar was one of the most amazing ShadowClan leaders in many moons."

"Thank you, Vinebite. Frogfoot seems to be grieving more then any of us expected. Dunetail has grown angry, mean. I suppose it's to be expected given it's only been a day. Rubyclaw has withdrawn into herself. The fierceness she's always shown is hidden behind a cloud of sadness."

"You make it sound more dperessing then it already was."

"Words of a mother who has lost her eldest son," Mosear began.

Omenkit stood, his tounge swiping at the blood that was clinging to his jaws. Omenkit understood why Frogfoot would act like he was. Omenkit has heard several times from clanmates that the leader looked very much lke his elderly father.

"Speaking of sons and mothers, have you seen Orangefang anywhere? Swiftflower is getting irritable without him around to bring her whatever she wants, when she wants it."

"Stop being so angry. Grieve. Be upset. Don't be angry." Vinebite soothed her friend.

"Yes. Yes." Mossear replied simply.

Omenkit tilted his head and padded away from the two older she-cats. Was Orangefang missing? Where had he gone? Omenkit's ears twitched as he heard several cats pass him only a few tail lengths away.

"Cherrywhisker, grab Pinepaw. We're going to go search for Orangefang. Creampelt, Stormflower! Come help us search for Orangefang. He's been missing way to long for comfort."

"Yes, Stoneshine," the three adressed cats replied immediately. Omenkit could hear Cherrwhisker rush off, muttering to herself about where to find Pinepaw.

Omenkit turned to head toward the medicine cat den, hoping to find gossip to share with Emberface later when suddenly, he froze. A thick layer of horror washed over Omenkit as he shivered. He didn't understand. He felt so...so terrified. He just... just wanted to scream!

"Ahh!"

Omenkit's head snapped in the direction he heard the tiny scream of fear from.

"Oh StarClan!"

"Nightkit, get away from there!"

"Ah! Father? Father! Father, wake up! Wake up!"

"Nightkit, get _away_ from there!"

"Why won't he wake up, mother? What was he doing in the trees! Mother?"

Omenkit listened in horror as his clanmates ran frantically around him, pushing the curious kits and apprentices into their briar dens. It didn't go unnoticed to Omenkit that he was completely ignored, like he wasn't there at all.

"Where did he come from?" he heard Mudspot ask in a frantic voice.

"He fell. From the pines."

"Could it be an omen? The start of a prophecy? Silverstar?"

"It would be far too much of a coincidence that I just returned from getting my lives when suddenly, my to-be deputy comes falling out of no where. Grassfur, can you tell us what those marks are?"

"Claws. Very large claws in fact."

"A badger?"

"No. They're large, but not that big. They seem to belong...to a large cat."

"Another _cat _did this?"

"I'm afraid to say, yes, I do believe so."

Omenkit listened on as the surrounding cats let their conversation travel back to the possiblities of prophecies and omens. Omenkit couldn't help but feel that soon things were going to turn into chaos.

_"~Omenpaw~"_

Omenkit blinked his eyes in surprise. Omenpaw...he liked it. Maybe... no, it was. It was time for his apprenticeship, Omenkit decided. Omenpaw.

"Kit, what are you still doing out here?"

"_Standing."_

"Get back to the Elder's Den. _Now._"

Omenpaw almost took a step back at the tone Emberface used.

_"E-Emberface?"_

Not even his eyes gave away anything as he replied with, "Only the Chosen are meant to know of such omens, Kit. You must prove you're ready before you can hear more."

This was one of the times that Omenpaw wished he could tell Emberface his name. Tell him he'd been ready. And if he wasn't truly ready, he almost was. He wanted Emberface to call him by his name. To say it.

"Go, Kit."

Omenpaw turned and walked away.

* * *

**kdlngjsadbnfadsjkg ma-ha! Okay. I'm done. Good night. Jessica, I can feel your breath on my eardrum. Eh...eh...eh... Just, like, a song or some shit. Capitalization FTW.**


End file.
